edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Cul-De-Sac Clash
'Ed, Edd n Eddy: Cul-De-Sac Clash '''is a fighting video game for PC, Wii, and Xbox 360. In this video game, players take the role of characters from the animated series ''Ed, Edd n Eddy, battling other players in unusually large arenas. This game is published in the US by WB Games, and by Eidos Interactive in the EU. Shin'en Multimedia is the developer of the PC and Wii versions, while Pipeworks Software is responsible for the Xbox 360 version. The modes Cul-De-Sac Clash includes are Story Mode (playable with 1-3 players), Deathmatch (1-4 players), Tournament (1-16 players), and Minigames (1-4 players) Overview In Cul-De-Sac Clash, players can pick from over 15 different characters, all from the Ed, Edd n Eddy ''universe. Battles are fought in large, labyrinth-style areas; players must traverse these playing fields in order to reach and attack their opponents. The aim of the main game is to attack and defeat the opposing players, without getting oneself defeated; a time limit may be applied, keeping the length of each session under control. In ''Deathmatch, players compete in single matches, having the ability to choose arenas freely. Story Mode provides a sequence of missions and battles, intertwined with a story line based on the animated series. Tournament is similar to Deathmatch, except the player competes in a tournament-style competition, facing different opponents as they proceed. Finally, Minigames provides a small selection of activities, which are slightly related to the main game. PC players are given the choice of using a mouse/keyboard combination or a USB gamepad; players may use either a Wii Remote/Nunchuk combination, or a Classic Controller; Xbox 360 players must use the regular gamepad. Story The story begins as the Eds contemplate what to purchase with their newly-earned money. Edd ("Double-D") first suggests that they use the money for their education; Ed and Eddy greatly disapprove of that option, so Edd then offers the suggestion of investing their money for future scams. Immediately, Ed puts forth the idea of purchasing jawbreakers with the cash. Eddy is easily swayed by this proposition, to Edd's dismay. As the Eds purchase their jawbreakers from the candy store, Edd notices that one of the jawbreakers looks unusual. Multi-color cones are scattered all around the candy's circumference, and the jawbreaker itself has an impressive glimmer. This matches well with what "Double-D" has heard about confectionery legend: Could this be the sought-after "Everlasting Jawbreaker''"? Such a candy had great powers; not only could it last forever, legend claims, but it could even cause the ''consumer of the candy to live forever. As soon as Edd inquires Eddy about this discovery, however, Ed swipes the Everlasting Jawbreaker, intending to place it in his mouth. "ED!!!" Eddy yells, "WHAT THE HECK ARE YA DOIN'?!?" Edd reaches up to remove the candy from Ed's teeth; Edd explains, "With great power comes great responsi..." Before Edd could finish, the special jawbreaker, coated with Ed's saliva, slips out of Edd's hand, rolling out of view. As the jawbreaker makes its journey, almost every other kid in the neighborhood notices and discovers the treat. This leads to confusion about who found it first, as well as who has it. At the sound of a horn, Rolf, dressed in Urban Ranger garb, declares that the kids should decide who gets the jawbreaker in the tradition of Rolf's native culture; a no-holds-barred manhunt! The Urban Rangers take the next few minutes to arrange this fierce event, and soon after the Cul-De-Sac Clash begins! Gameplay General Players (8-16, including CPU players) are placed in different areas of the selected stage. Once all players are positioned, the match begins; players must navigate the arena in order to find their opponents. Once an opponent is found, the players are to attack each other, using both their bodies and their weapons; weapons can be found scattered around the stage, bought from a shop, or won from an event. Once a player loses all their HP, they are disqualified from thematch. In order to win, players attempt to defeat their opponents, aiming to survive until time runs out. Attacking opponents builds up EXP points; when a player has enough EXP, then they can transform into their ultra-powerful Super Form. If more than one player survives at the end, the points they've earned during the match are compared (points are gained by defeating another player, by achieving attack combos, or by collecting items for bonus points); in a case such as this, the player with the most points wins. Story Mode In Story Mode, each player selects one of the Eds to use as their character. After each cutscene concludes, the players set off to conquer the missions of this mode, one world at a time. In each of the six worlds (one of which is secret), players must aim to succeed in each event. Each world starts out with a regular match (like which is seen in'' Deathmatch'' mode), followed by the first minigame (which offers extra points, as well as special items) corresponding to that world. After a second normal match, the players' team battles another team in a Duel. When the Eds win that duel, the opposite team offers to temporarily exchange a team member from each side (all teammates return to their original team at the start of the next world). At this point, a third normal match begins, and then the second corresponding minigame is played. Finally, a training session is held, to prepare for the world's tournament; gameplay for this tournament is similar to gameplay for Tournament mode. ...To Be Continued Later... Category:Games Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Fighting Games Category:Multi-Platform Games